


Put Your Money Where Barry's Heart Is

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Betting, M/M, Mystery, Poor Eddie is confused, Secret Relationship, everyone has an opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Everyone has their own idea who it is Barry's in love with and they're willing to put money on it.





	Put Your Money Where Barry's Heart Is

**Leonard Snart  
Oliver Queen   
Hartley Rathaway   
Kara Danvers   
Felicity Smoak **

Eddie groaned and dropped his head into his hands. This was all his fault. Well, not intentionally his fault. It’s not like he had been trying to start anything. It was just a simple question. After all, he had been dead for almost two years, according to his friends. How was he to know everyone else was so clueless? Now there was $487.64 in his wallet (Cisco swore he’s chip in the other $12.36 of his bet once he got paid), and everyone was arguing. Did none of these people think about how Barry was going to take this? Eddie just knew he was going to be hurt, if not absolutely furious, when he found out his team and family were betting on him (or against him, depending on how you looked at it.)

And it was Eddie’s fault for asking who it was Barry was dating that put that sparkle in his eyes.

* * *

Iris couldn’t believe she hadn’t seen it! It was so obvious now that it had been pointed out to her! Barry was in love with _Leonard Snart_! How could Barry keep this from her! She’s his sister! He’s supposed to tell her these things! At least now she knew why he disappeared every now and then, claiming he was simply off to visit friends in Star City. She knew team Arrow rarely took a day off. No way was Barry just hanging out there, all by himself.

It makes total sense, though, even if she doesn’t like him keeping secrets. After all, Snart is a criminal. Dad would probably shoot him if Barry ever brought him for family dinner. She could sort of see the appeal, if she thought about it hard enough. Snart was kind of charming, even if his jokes were atrocious. He wasn’t a bad looking man, if a little old for her taste. He definitely had the whole bad boy thing going for him. 

Too bad this relationship was doomed. Snart wasn’t the type to settle down and Barry was most assuredly a homebody. All she could do was wait and offer Barry his shoulder when it crashed and burned.

Still, easiest money she ever made. Once she had proof, that is.

* * *

Joe poured himself a couple fingers of scotch and sighed heavily. He was grateful to the Legends team for finding Eddie and bringing him back. His daughter had grieved for so long and too see her face lit up with love and joy again was the answer to his prayers. 

But life never let you have anything for free. How Eddie had been the first to see it was a mystery. Then again, maybe not. Maybe they had all just gotten so complacent they just stopped noticing the little things.

Like how Barry was always running to Star City for ‘training’. How he took advice from Queen faster than he did anyone else, even if it was the exact same advice he, himself, had given Barry before. How Queen visited Central one weekend a month to supposedly patrol with Barry and catch up on what’s been going on. He knew Queen stayed at Barry’s apartment, the same apartment Barry had gotten right after he and Iris decided not to pursue a relationship once Zoom was dead. Barry said he just needed a place to think and sort out his feelings, but now Joe couldn’t help wondering if Queen had been a deciding factor in Barry turning Iris away.

He finished his drink and poured a second. Yes, he was 100% positive Barry was secretly dating Oliver Queen. How was he going to prove it?

* * *

He wasn’t pouting. No matter how many knowing looks Caitlin threw him, he was absolutely, positively not pouting. Not that he didn’t have good reason to, mind you. After all, they were best friends. Barry, himself, said the universe wanted them to be buddies! So why would Barry hide his relationship from him? Because Barry knew he would never approve of Hartley ‘I’m So Much Better Than You Are’ Rathaway.

Okay, so sure, Rathaway wasn’t quite as much of a dick since helping them defeat the Black Flash. And maybe he wasn’t quite as condescending when he came by every Tuesday to pick up Barry for ‘lessons’. And that? That right there should have been a great big neon sign declaring their totally unsuitable, outrageously unnecessary, completely nauseating relationship! 

What the heck did Barry even see in the guy? Okay, so Rathaway wasn’t hideous or anything, until he opened his mouth and began spewing toxic sludge. Nor was there anything wrong with dating someone who thought life had a price tag, even if it did make the guy an entitled dick. That would explain Barry’s frequent trips out of town. Rathaway was probably wooing him in some fancy city in some fancy country, flaunting his return to wealth.

Cisco sighed and unwrapped another DumDum sucker. Barry is his best friend. Barry is dating Hartley Rathaway. Therefore, Cisco needs to find a way (possibly through hypnosis or intravenous drugs) to accept this situation.

And then collect the huge payoff.

* * *

Harry liked the people of this Earth, even if he would rather chew off his own arm than admit this aloud, but sometimes they were so oblivious it was almost physically painful. The team could debate villains and anti-heroes all they wanted. The truth was, Barry was a pure-hearted person. Someone so good and gentle and loving could only love someone just as pure, gentle and loving as they were. Harry knew of only one person who fit that description.

From the first moment he saw them interact, Harry had seen it. They were the perfect couple, too. Both were smart, kind and powerful. Both were young and full of life and hope. Miss Danvers said Barry was an inspiration to her. Barry said Miss Danvers was the best person he had ever known. Of course they were together. He’s certain that all those disappearances of Barry’s are just him traveling to her world. 

It’s not going to be easy proving a relationship that is carried out on another Earth, but if anyone can do it, it’s him.

* * *

Wally sometimes wishes he had grown up with Barry and Iris, because he had been lonely so much as a kid. Then there are times, like now, when he thinks that he’s benefited from only meeting them more recently. They others can think what they want, but he’s got it figured out. If Barry really is dating someone, it’s Felicity Smoak. 

She and Barry are so alike, first of all. They have similar interests, they both ramble and they both love science and pop culture stuff. They’re like two sides of the same coin. Plus, she’s like super hot. Who wouldn’t want to date her?

Now all he needs to do is find proof they’re dating and he’ll have bragging right for ages.

* * *

Barry really wished the earth would open up under his feet and swallow him whole. He didn’t think he had ever been more embarrassed in his entire life. He did his best to tune out the loud voices that filled the cortex. Maybe he could sneak away while they were all distracted with one another?

“Going somewhere, Scarlet?”

Crap! It would be Len who notice him inching toward the door. He sent the older man a glare but all he got in return was a smirk as Len sauntered over and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“You know, if you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask,” he drawled.

“And risk Sara ripping out my spleen?” Barry countered, rolling his eyes.

Iris pouted, crossing her arms in annoyance. “Wait, you aren’t dating?”

“Of course not!” Barry groaned. “Len, Sara and Ava are together.”

“Then you’re dating Queen,” Joe said, resigned.

“He better not be!” Felicity said. 

Oliver rolled his eyes and pulled Felicity to his side, holding her close. “Felicity and I are engaged, Joe.”

“Thank god for that!” Joe said sincerely.

“I told you guys,” Cisco pouted. “He’s dating Rathaway. For reasons that elude any sensible mind.”

“While I will admit that Barry is very attractive,” Hartley sneered at the engineer, “he’s not exactly my type.”

Barry nodded quickly. “Not my type, either. Hart and I are friends, only.”

Cisco looked half relieved and half disbelieving. “But you go out every Tuesday!”

“Not for dates,” Barry said tiredly. “We’ve been taking classes at CC Tech. So far we’ve taken art classes, Italian, cooking and sign language.”

“Hartley already knows sign language,” Caitlin pointed out.

“That doesn’t prevent me from taking the course,” Hartley argued. “Barry wanted to take it, so we did. I wanted to learn Italian, so we did. It’s fun. We switch off choosing a course each semester. Next semester it’s a playwright course.”

Wally looked around the room with disappointment. “So, Harry wins?”

Harry smiled smugly. “It was a simple matter to discover Barry’s romantic partner. He and Miss Danvers compliment one another nicely.”

“I’m not dating Kara,” Barry growled. “One, she doesn’t live on this Earth, Two, she’s in love with Mon-El and three, she’s like a sister to me!”

Silence reign for a full thirty seconds.

“Then who are you dating?” Iris demanded.

Just then part of the Legends team entered the cortex, probably to find out why Len had been called away from the timeship so abruptly. Sara lifted one eyebrow when she saw him cuddling Barry, who had completely forgotten all about the former thief’s position while arguing with his friends and family. Ray gave a small wave and grin to everyone. Mick narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

“Snart? Why the hell are you groping my Red?”


End file.
